


Pinch me, I'm dreaming

by Dftba99



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dftba99/pseuds/Dftba99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of heavy drinking, Richard and Jared find themselves in bed together. The moral of the story is never take anything from Gilfoyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinch me, I'm dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the last one from tumblr I'm posting here. after this, new content (maybe I'll finally do that high school au hahaha)

Richard awoke groggily. He's almost 100% certain he's going to vomit within the next five minutes and his head feels like it's been run over by a truck. He shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Taking in his surroundings, he's sure he's going to vomit, but for a very different reason. 

There had been a small party for the Pied Piper team the night before. Nothing big, just a little get together to boost morale. Richard tried to put together the haze of what had happened that night. The last thing he could remember was Gilfoyle handing him a cup of something mysterious and telling him to drink. In hindsight, it had been incredibly stupid of him to trust anything gilfoyle said. But, there was no point in questioning that decision now.

What he was questioning was how at some point during the night, he had ended up naked in his bed, with his arm around.....

Fuck.

Richard was determined not to vomit on jared. He swallowed hard and took several deep breaths as he tried to decide what to do next. After all, this was an incredibly delicate situation. 

See, jared is a great guy. He works hard, he's always pleasent, he cares about everyone, you get the idea. And Richard really appreciates all he does for the company. But recently, richard had started appreciating other things. The way his eyes light up when someone praises him, how his shoulders become tense at the slightest touch, how anytime richard needed him, jared would be there. 

Basically, richard had accidentally developed a huge crush on his bizz dev.

And, apparently, he had acted on it.

Needless to say, richard had mixed feelings about his current position. On one hand, his heart was bursting with excitement. At some point last night, he had kissed jared's lips. Felt the heat of Jared's skin on his. Touched jared in ways he'd wanted to for months. And, at least in his drunken state, jared had reciprocated. 

Which could mean that somewhere, buried deep in his heart, jared had wanted those things too.

Next came the sadness that even though richard had finally gotten the courage to be with jared, he couldn't remember a moment of it. He strained his mind for even a hazy memory, but it was gone. Locked in the mind of a bolder richard who could only be accessed with mind altering substances. He wondered what it had been like. Jared breathing heavy, muscles twitching reflexively, sounds escaping from him that richard wanted so desperately to hear....

But then the fear hit him. Jared had been pretty drunk too, he could at least remember that. What if jared couldn't remember anything either? What if jared wakes up, sees richard beside him, and instantly quits Pied piper? Or worse, what if jared could remember things? Things he would regret upon waking? What if richard had been a worse lover than he would like to believe he was?

Richard's mind was reeling with 'what ifs' and it was killing him. But one thing was certain to him: When jared woke up, regardless of his reaction, there would be no going back. Out of all the different scenarios playing in his mind, the one he knew would never happen was 'oh hey looks like we had sex. Let's just forget about it and keep things the way they were'. So if there was no going back, the only thing to do was move forward.

Richard took a deep breath, knowing that the next few minutes could determine so much of his future. There was no use in delaying it any more. 

Okay, richard. Time to be brave.

Terrified, richard leaned forward and tentatively kissed the back of Jared's neck.

Jared awoke with a gasp to the feeling of lips pressed to his neck. Although part of him wanted to ask the mysterious person who was apparently spooning him what had happened the night prior, he kept his eyes closed and remained still, enjoying the feeling. His bed partner had apparently heard the gasp, as they breathed out a laugh and moved gently down to the place where his neck met his shoulder. Jared let out a small, pleased sound to encourage last night's lover. He was surprised by how quiet the room was, and he realized that he was not surrounded by ferrets for a change. So he spent the night away from home, then. Slowly, jared opened his eyes.

He instantly recognized the room. He'd been in it more than his own over the past few months. His breath caught in his throat and he fought the urge to turn and face richard. How had he ended up here?

Oh no.  
The party. 

Jared knew it was a stupid decision to take anything from gilfoyle. But he just wanted to feel like a part of the team and it would've been rude to say no. And if his current position made anything clear, it was that saying no was not jared's strong suit. So it didn't exactly surprise jared that when he was faced with an opportunity to spend the night with his brilliant, sexy CEO, 'no' was not the first word coming to mind. 

Still, he wished he could remember it. That way he'd know exactly what to apologize for. The way Richard's tongue was now sliding up his neck was a pretty decent indicator that richard remembered the encounter quite well. Jared couldn't stop the little moan from escaping his mouth. He felt his face go red and heard richard laughing to himself.

Suddenly, Richard's breath was tickling his ear as he whispered "Good morning."

Jared was not good at many things, but he was pretty good at making well thought-out decisions. Usually. He came to the conclusion that if richard was not ashamed or embarrassed about that night, (and signs were pointing to the idea that he wasn't) jared shouldn't be either. And besides, Richard was finally where jared had always wanted him to be. He should just lay back and enjoy it.

"Good morning," he murmured, turning to face him and god, richard is beautiful. His hair was somehow more tossled than usual, and jared took pride in knowing it was most likely his handiwork. 

"What time is it?" Even though he wanted nothing more than to forget about business and keep richard to himself, they had jobs to do.

Richard laughed, "Jared, we're not gonna get in trouble for sleeping in. I'm the CEO. I set the hours."

Jared knows it's silly to feel awkward about kissing him. Even though he doesn't have any recollection of it, he's fairly certain they'd kissed several times during the night. Even so, he hesitates for a moment before pressing his lips softly to Richard's. It's everything jared dreamed it would be and more and it's over much to quickly for his taste but richard is pulling away from him.

"C-can I confess something to you?"

Jared can't fathom that anything could possibly be more important than this, but he nods.

"I uh...." Richard scratches at the back of his head, the way he does when he's nervous. "I kinda....can't remember what happened last night."

Jared smiles. "Neither can I."

"Really?" Richard looks incredibly relieved. "Well uh, I guess we'll just have to make new memories then."

And jared's heart is pounding because richard has this look in his eyes that Jared has never seen before and it's scary and new and he wants more of it, whatever it is. 

Jared finds himself kissing richard again, this time much more sure of himself. More to lose but somehow less afraid of losing it. 

"So these new memories," Jared manages to ask between kisses, "When do you suggest we uh, start making them?"

Richard looks up at jared and smiles. 

"How about....now?"

Jared can't help but laugh. How could he ever feel anything less than completely safe with him? Richard is adorable and sweet and awkward and Jared loves him. He's so sure of it now that he's embarrassed that he was ever afraid.


End file.
